Asuko
by Snowleopard3564
Summary: The world is slowly descending into chaos, the students of UA are now in their second year and the heroes are under pressure of rising villain activity. In fear of an inevitable battle, the government enlists the help of nightcrawler, the notorious assassin of the underworld, to help train the students of 2A in combat to prepare for the upcoming fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm so sorry this took me so long, life has been pretty hectic for me!**

**This is the first chapter of the rewrite, it is short I know :( But I am working on getting the other out as fast as possible.**

**I plan on making a few changes to the story, in this chapter you will see some of them, such as Asuko's reason for being at UA, and some other changes.**

**Let me know what you all think, feedback/criticism is greatly appreciated. xxx**

**This is based during their second year at UA. Everyone is now around 17 years old.**

Music rumbled through the roof above them. The heavy vibrations crawled up Aizawa's legs from the ground and beat through his chest from his spot on the black leather sofa.

"I don't like this Eraser."

"Neither do I Mic but this is a direct order from the government." He whispered to Present Mic who sat beside him and pointed a thumb to the second blonde on his other side. "Since All Might's lost his powers, villain activity has skyrocketed, even with Endeavour now the number one hero."

"Yeah I don't understand why that means we have to meet with her though!" Mic whisper yelled back at him.

"Neither do I." He replied.

A glass thudded on the coffee table and he turned to see All Might's blue eyes glowing from a now bony face, glaring at him with an intensity that always made him shiver, not that he would ever tell anyone that. "The government feels that a battle of catastrophic scale is inevitable. With that in mind, its much safer for us, if she were to be on our side."

His eyes widened. Seriously? They were here because the government didn't want the chance of her joining the villains.

He sucked in a deep breath and leaned back into the sofa. Recalling the images of the crime scene from her very thick file with a grimace. Part of him didn't want to find out.

"What was her quirk again?" Mic asked.

"Two I think, from what I can recall from her file. The information is just based on rumours, so it is not very detailed. But they think one of them is a type of teleportation quirk, and the other has something to do with shadows. What she can do with those quirks is beyond me." All Might replied.

Aizawa sighed and glanced around the room. There wasn't much to take note of. They sat in a dark room, the basement of one of the many nightclubs she apparently owned. It made him wonder, just how did a woman with her line of work have the time to become so successful in a side business like this?

"Correct." He froze as a voice echoed around them, clearly feminine. "That is the basic type." The voice giggled and he spun around in his seat to pinpoint the source, but he couldn't, it was surrounding him completely, as if emanating from everywhere.

"One is a type of teleportation." The voice whispered in his right ear and he spun around but saw nothing.

"The other does involve shadows." In his other ear.

He jolted up right with an angry snarl. "Whatever you're playing stop it!"

"Awwwww why?" The voice cooed. "I do so love playing with people." The voice travelled to the centre of the room where a black mist gathered, and a figure stepped out.

He froze as he stared at her. She was just a kid. Looked no older than seventeen, she'd be the same age as the students in his class 2-A. He took in her moon white hair, and her ice-blue eyes were so bright they almost glowed in the darkness of the room.

She stood before them, wearing some sort of black coat that went down to her calves. Underneath that, was a black leather outfit, armed to the teeth with weapons, and those were the visible ones. Who knew what else she had hidden?

What really caught his eye, was the unmistakable shine of liquid gleaming on her gloved hands and across her chest, and boots. For the first time tonight, he was thankful for the darkness. He would rather not be able to tell what it is, even though it was obvious.

A throat clearing knocked him out of his shock, and All might began to speak. "Asuko Mizuki, code name nightcrawler correct?"

The girl nodded and flopped onto the sofa opposite their own. She looked up at him and gestured to his spot on the sofa. "Please take a seat again Eraserhead. You have ten minutes to convince me to join your cause."

Present Mic blanched, "H-How did you know –

She held up her hand. "I have my sources." She gestured to the table. "Would you like any more refreshments?"

He slowly sat back down as All Might cleared his throat. "No thank you. We have come to conduct business. Speaking of which, you have don well for yourself."

She looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "I will admit that it is a good way to make money."

Mic growled. "You clearly make enough money through this, so why do you continue in your line of work."

"Mic!" All might snapped before looking at her apologetically.

"It's alright All Might." She looked at Aizawa and smiled. "I never said that I kept the money I made from these nightclubs."

Aizawa looked at her in confusion, but she simply brushed him off and looked at the former number one hero. "So, how do you plan on convincing me to join you."

"We need you to train our students."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need me?"

"Well, it is more a request from the government. They think your skills would be invaluable to the next generation of heroes."

She hummed at this and light poured in from where the door opened, a small woman walked in with a bag, and a white towel.

"So, the government wants me to teach your students all of my skills…" She began promptly removing weapons from her person and handing them to the woman, who took the weapons with a smile? And began wiping them down. Present Mic grimaced as the white towel bloomed a crimson red."What am I going to get out of this?"

"How about not being arrested?" Aizawa growled threateningly.

Asuko chuckled. "Don't make me laugh Eraser, your government has had spies following me for almost a year now. If they thought they could arrest me, they would have already done so.

Aizawa paused. Has the government been watching her for that long? Then why the hell haven't they arrested her yet?

The girl stood from her spot on the floor, scooped up the bag of clean weapons and the now red towel. "Make sure you bill the client for a new kukri knife." Asuko said before the girl bowed to them and left the room.

"Now, back to my original question. What do I get out of this? Because it seems to me that I will be showing you heroes exactly how to take me down if you wanted to?"

Present Mic opened his mouth to say something, but All might quickly pulled a yellow envelope from his jacket and held it out for her. "All the details are in there."

She opened the folder and pulled out a series of documents that looked to be a contract.

"If you agree to carry out work for the government when requested, they will not pursue your arrest. You will be able to continue your life and…career, as it is now, if you prioritise government work first. You will be compensated for your work just like you would a normal contract. But you will not carry out any work for the league of villains."

She paused, from how it sounded, it was a good deal. The government won't interfere with her job if she helps them first. It was almost too good to be true. There had to be a catch. There always was. She eyed All Might with suspicion before putting the contract on the table. "I have one more condition."

Aizawa and Mic looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Shoot." All Might replied.

"My clubs have a sort of unspoken rule to all of those on the streets. No villain or hero business is to be carried out on the premises of any of my clubs."

"You can't be serious!" Present Mic shouted but All Might held up his hand, silencing his protests and allowing her to continue.

"They act as a safe zone. They are places where my patrons, and my employees, can relax and feel safe. They must remain that way. Even I am not exempt from that rule, and everyone knows that whoever breaks that rule, answers directly to me." She stood. "Tell your government that is my condition. Have it drawn up in the contract and then I will agree."

All might paused for a moment but nodded. "I'll have them draw it up immediately."

Asuko smiled and nodded. "When do I start?


	2. Chapter 2 - Water Hemlock

**Hi everyone,**

**I was planning on waiting until Sunday to release this chapter but I was so excited to upload it I just couldn't help myself!**

**After this chapter, I will be trying to upload every Sunday though to try and keep it consistent.**

**If you notice any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know xx**

**Also, I decided I am going to be putting in a fact about a poisonous plant or animal at the start of each chapter because I find them interesting, and thought it was rather suiting because, well, assassin hahaha!**

**3**

_Water Hemlock_

_Often referred to as 'the most violently toxic plant in North America'. A wildflower in the Apiaceae family along with common herbs and vegetables such as carrots and parsley, often confused with edible parsnips and celeries. The Cicutoxin, which can be found in all parts of the plant, causes delirium, painful convulsions, nausea, abdominal pain, seizures and vomiting before death follows a few hours a consumption_

* * *

Class 2A bustled with its usual level of activity. Well at least it felt like that, Aizawa could hear them from down the hall. They certainly were a rowdy bunch compared to the other classes he'd had. He huffed in amusement, a breath that could have passed for annoyance to those who didn't know him very well.

The rascals were nearly finished with their second ear already. A wave of fondness washed over him. Just one more year and they'll go out into the world to be heroes…. he stopped dead in his tracks. Dread replaced the fondness. Those idiots better not destroy his reputation! He sped towards the door. Not if he could help it!

The door slid open and the chatter instantly died down, replaced with an eery silence as everyone eyed him, similar looks of determination on their own faces.

"Hello everyone." He drawled as he made his way to the front of the classroom. He caught a familiar black shape hidden at the back of the room. This should be interesting.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu, can you please hand these out to everyone." He gestured to the stack of thick manilla folders on his desk and the two quickly set to work handing them all out.

Everyone waited for them all to be handed out. Once they all had one, they began reading in unison. A few off them blanched; others even gagged at the photo's included in the file. Aizawa looked at his own, the number of bodies in these scene always managed to horrify him.

"U-um sir?" Uraraka raised her hand, her face just a little green, even Bakugou looked ready to be sick.

"What is it Uraraka?"

"Why are we looking at this?" She mumbled.

"Have any of you heard of a person under the name of nightcrawler?"

As if on cue, Izuku's eyes widened and his hand shot into the air. "I know who it is!"

Aizawa almost chuckled, of course he would know, a familiar 'tch' and 'fucking nerd' came from Bakugou and he almost rolled his eyes. Will those two ever grow up? He nodded for Izuku to continue.

"She is an underground assassin, probably the best in the world. She's never left any witnesses, and none of her targets have ever escaped her once she begins hunting them. Not much is known on her, or her quirk, only rumours. That's all I know."

Aizawa nodded, always like Midoriya to give the best explanation on someone's profile as he can. He watched as the boy fell into his usual mumbling again and held back a small chuckle, some things never change.

"Good Midoriya. Yes Kirishima?"

"Sir that still doesn't answer our question on why we are being shown something like this. Are we supposed to keep a lookout for her on patrol with our internships or something?"

Aizawa shook his head. "Absolutely not, if you guys did engage her in battle, you wouldn't stand a chance- "

"The fuck?" Bakugou straightened in his seat. "You think I'm weak or some-

"The last time heroes tried to take her down she put six of them in the hospital, that was four years ago, and that was without using her quirk."

Gasps filled the air, some students looked at him in disbelief while others gulped.

"So, if we aren't trying to take her down, then what are we doing?" Asked Kirishima.

As if on cue, a knife whizzed past the boy's cheek and wedged itself in his desk, right between his thumb and pointer finger.

The entire class fell silent as they stared at the blade that came within an inch of chopping off a finger before there was another whistle in the air, followed by two loud cracks!

Two more knives had appeared in the room, one in the wall in front of Izuku's nose, and the other inches away from the pencil Uraraka had been reaching for.

"The fuck is going on?!" Bakugou yelled just as more knives started whizzing through the room.

The class erupted into chaos, some began screaming, others simply froze in shock, and some, one blonde in particular, stood ready for a fight.

Kaminari yelped as a knife landed between his legs. Mineta began crying when one landed on the chair above his head.

Aizawa watched in silent amusement, deciding it was probably best not to ruin her flashy entrance.

"Aaaaand all of you are dead…" A voice deadpanned and everyone turned to see a black figure standing at the front of the class. It was a feminine figure, but she wore a full body black leather suit under a black coat, and a black mask covering her face

Aizawa came up beside her as she placed her hands on her hips and some gulped at the scowl on his face. "She stood at the back of this room for nearly twenty minutes and not one of you noticed."

She clicked her tongue. "You'll have to step up your game if you want to be heroes."

Silence passed as everyone looked at her in confusion and he internally groaned. They still didn't get it. He made a mental note to put them all through deductive exercises.

It seemed to finally click with Midoriya because his eyes widened in horror as Aizawa cleared his throat. "Everyone, meet Nightcrawler."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?"

"THE HELL?!"

"SIR PLEASE EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Shut up!" Aizawa snapped and they all fell silent. Asuko huffed beside him and he almost rolled his eyes at her. No doubt she was upset that she wasted a perfectly good entrance.

Aizawa sighed and continued. "We believe the villains are beginning to mobilise…They are becoming more daring, more frequent, and stronger, they are organising themselves. Because of this, the government has enlisted Nightcrawler here to train you."

"HELL NO!" Bakugou jumped up, knocking his chair over. "There's no fucking way I am learning how to fight from a murderer!"

He sighed and opened his mouth but stopped when he saw Asuko had frozen beside him. He eyed her from the side, unable to tell exactly where she was looking because of her mask, but he could swear she was staring at Bakugou.

He narrowed his eyes at her. Did she know him? He wasn't a target, was he? The league could have hired her, and they've been targeting Bakugou for a while now.

The other students began nodding to Bakugou's outburst and he scowled. He was about to open his mouth and reprimand them all for being stubborn idiots, but Asuko shifted beside him. She pulled back her hood and a moon-white ponytail sprung free as she worked the ties of her mask and removing that as well, revealing her face.

Some of the students went silent once again, some looked more shocked than before, others even gulped. He turned to see her giving them a dark smirk and he rolled his eyes. She was loving this. It was obvious with how she seemed to revel in his reaction the night they'd met.

He guessed it made a little sense. An assassin with her reputation, people would expect to see someone much older, many would even expect a man. Their shock would be satisfying for someone in her position. He could imagine the classes shock when they realised she was the same age as them.

She grinned as she met their gazes with her own icy blue stare. "Need I remind you of how you would all be dead by now?" She cooed and he looked at Bakugou from the corner of his eye. The blonde teen stood frozen and recognition flashed across his slightly widened eyes.

They definitely knew each other.

He took a quick glance at Midoriya, who also had a mixed flash of recognition, confusion and concern on his face. He watched the two boys in interest as they both glanced at each other, a silent conversation ensuing between them.

They looked up and saw him watching them, and those thoughtful expressions were quickly washed away and they went to watch her like all the other students.

She moved, and he watched her take a step towards Shoji, and pried the knife free from his desk, slipping it into a knife holster on her back, concealed by her black coat.

Next, he watched her move across to Kaminari, who began sweating under her icy gaze. "Some heroes would give you the fact that you're still learning as an excuse." She reached down and pulled the knife free from between his legs and he flinched.

"But we didn't even know you were there!" Growled Kirishima. She raised a brow and strode towards him with steps as graceful and sure as a cat. As if she were a predator stalking its prey.

"Well then I guess you should be more aware of your surroundings huh?" She cooed and yanked the knife from his desk and continued to stroll through the room, pulling knife after knife free from desks, chairs and the class watched as they kept disappearing under her cloak. The same question blearing through all their minds. Just how was she hiding them so well?

"Like the red-head, Kirishima Eijiro is it?" She smirked again and he blanched, no doubt wondering how she knew his name. She turned and continued collecting blade after blade. "As he said, a pro hero should at least be able to mentally document everything going on in his or her immediate surroundings."

"If you are unable to do so…" She ripped the blade free from the wall at Midoriya's desk, and Aizawa could see the nervous energy rolling off him from where he stood at the front of the room. "…You will find yourself in a world of hurt very early on in the game."

"In the eyes of many people…" She came to Bakugou's desk and paused. Meeting his glare and gnashing teeth with bored eyes as she pulled the knife from his desk, never once taking her eyes off his. "…It makes you no better than the victims you went into battle to save." Bakugou growled and in a flash, she had the knife pressed against his throat.

"Mizuki!" Aizawa rushed forward, activating his quirk and getting his scarf ready to grab her, but slowed when she didn't move to harm him.

"In my eyes…" She leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart, "…It simply makes you weaker than the villain you're fighting." Bakugou snarled and threw his palm forward, but in the blink of an eye, she was gone, and now stood beside him at the front of the classroom.

He scowled at her in disapproval, but she merely chuckled and shot a look at Bakugou. Realisation dawned on him; she was trying to piss the blonde off.

"That's it bitch, you wanna go?" Bakugou shouted, who clenched his fists as his muscles shook with barely contained rage.

She grinned menacingly and Aizawa groaned. This should be good.

* * *

Asuko sashayed next to Aizawa as the class moved towards Ground Beta. The eraser hero no doubt wondering how she already seemed to know exactly where she was going, which she did, she might add.

In order to use her quirk for her line of work, she needed to know the layout of the target building down the exact millimetre, she had done the same before coming to UA. Old habits always died hard. She knew exactly how many windows and doors there were. How many tiles lined each floor, the length of all the walls, even the way light created shadows at different times throughout the entire building.

It was a rather obsessive habit. But it was required for one of her quirks, otherwise she might end up stuck inside a wall…again.

She shuddered at the thought as the group came to a halt in front of the huge doors leading to the training ground. What obsession this school had with unnecessarily large doors she'd never know. She remembered hearing a teacher tell a student it was symbolic for striding towards something that was bigger than themselves, which she rolled her eyes at, how stupid.

Said doors opened and she immediately strode through, leaving the others to follow behind her, and walked until she reached the very centre of the fake city.

"Alright here are the rules blondie." She spun to face Bakugou, who took a stance opposite her and the other students took a place off to the side. Some watched intently, others looked like they were about to run in screaming 'stoooop!'

"Tch, you wanna make some fucking rules? You that scared I'll beat your ass?" He grinned.

She merely hummed, allowing a smirk to grace her lips, "On the contrary, it's more for your own safety than mine."

"Your quirk is teleportation, right?" He snarled.

"Hmm, that's one of them."

"You've got two quirks? Then what's the fucking other one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She cooed and watched in delight as he looked ready to blow. She giggled at his frustration before turning serious. "But I won't be using my quirks."

He raised an eyebrow and she continued. "You can use your quirk and whatever weapon or object you can think of, and I won't use my quirk against you. If you can grab one of these bells, you win." She held up a set of three small bells and hung them on her hip with a light jingle.

"Are you serious? That is like so unfair to you though." Kaminari mumbled in disbelief.

Asuko's grin fell and her face became stone cold as she turned to the group. "I may just feel inclined to throttle you all for insulting me." Kaminari shivered, and hid behind Kirishima, who regarded her with arms folded across his chest. A few others gulped before nodding.

An explosion rang out and she spun to see Bakugou flying towards her with a roar. She rolled to the side, just barely avoiding a right hook followed by another explosion. Bakugou landed and gnashed his teeth in rage, "You've got some balls to challenge me without using your quirks! You think I'm weak? Who's insulting who now huh? I'll pound your face into the dirt!"

She stood up and faced him before a shit-eating grin spread across her face. "It's not an insult if it's true."

He lunged forward again and sent another explosion her way, sending her flying across the grounds and landing in a tumble on the floor. She tried to pull herself up, but collapsed under her own weight, earning a laugh from Bakugou. "Yeah totally great trainer you have here Aizawa. Didn't you say she was the best assassin in the world? What a fucking joke."

Aizawa remained silent and Asuko had to shift to hide her smirk as Bakugou kicked a small rock towards her head.

"Hey Bakugou, come on man tha- "Kirishima had moved to step forward, but Aizawa grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. The red head paused before stepping back with a curt nod and the class watched on.

"Guess I earned me a bell." Bakugou chuckled as he strode towards her, but as he reached out, she moved like lightning and a small knife embedded into his right shoulder, and she heard a gasp from the others. Before he could even react, she was up and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him rolled to the floor.

She glided over to where he lay on the floor. Any sign of amusement gone from her face and she regarded him with pure malice as he sat up, clutching his bleeding arm. With a quick blur of movement, she punched him in the face, knocking him over, and she placed a heavy boot on his chest, holding a second knife to his throat. Rule number one!" She growled and faced the class. "Always kick a man while he's down! Don't think that just because your opponent is on the floor that you've won!" She looked back at Bakugou underneath her. "Or that cockiness will be the death of you."

"Hey how is this okay?" Ashido hollered and rounded on Aizawa in horror. "Aizawa-sensei you never said anything about us having knives thrown at us. How has the school even allowed this?!"

Aizawa looked away and scratched his head with a shrug. "The government made a deal with her that she could use any method of training as long as it didn't potentially kill you."

"How is being stabbed NOT potentially killing us?!" She screamed.

Kirishima nodded. "Not to mention that trick was really dirty – GAH!" His eyes widened and he quickly hardened his skin just in time for a knife to bounce off his body and land on the floor with a loud clink. "What the hell!"

"Let me be clear about a few things." Asuko growled. "Rule number two. There is NO such thing as dirty in a fight for your LIVES! Do you really think a villain will fight fair? That in the middle of a fight, where there are people you need to save, that the villain will stop and think 'oh wait that's a really unfair move?' Don't be stupid! They will take the first chance they get to end you right there. That's why, you kick them when they're down, because they will sure as hell do the same to you."

"Rule 3." She leaned down towards Bakugou so they were almost inches apart and he grimaced at the pressure of her boot on his chest but still spoke loud enough so everyone could hear. "Never underestimate a person based on their quirks. As you just witnessed, someone doesn't need a quirk to kill someone. Quirks just make the job it easier." She glared down at him, her nostrils flared as she took in the smell of burnt caramel before quickly standing up and he gasped, sucking in a heavy breath as she removed her foot.

"The human race has lived in a superhuman society for so long, it's forgotten that people can still do harm without the use of a quirk. Drill that into your thick skulls! The government has asked me to train you to prepare you for taking on the worst kinds of villains in the worst-case scenarios."

"And what kind of villains would those be?!" Bakugou spat. "A villain is a villain!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else sang out, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "The kind of villain that has nothing to lose and therefore nothing to fear. The kind who don't kill and cause destruction for any reason. The kind that do it simply because they want to watch the world burn."

The glass fell silent once again, finally regarding her with a serious attitude and she huffed. "Your first challenge will be to try grabbing one of these bells from me. Throughout each day, if you see me wearing them, try to get them. If I'm not wearing them, it means I am having some down time away from training you."

"That's all for today, you should get back to your classes." She gestured to Aizawa, who nodded and silently turned, the class following him.

She sighed, letting out a well of pent up frustration and made her way to the exit before heading towards the class 2-A dorm rooms, silently pondering, how was she going to go about training them?

The smell of burnt caramel flooded her nose once again and she stopped, she looked over her shoulder and heard a quite scuff of footsteps, but there was no one in sight. She let out a deep breath, "What do you want Katsuki?"

Another moment passed in silence before she could hear another scuff of footsteps and the blonde came out from the corner of a building.

Icy blue met crimson as they both stared at each other. She eyed him up and down. He was tall, with a muscular form, and calloused hands from years of the wear and tear of his quirk. A part of her felt amusement in the fact that his scowl and explode hair was still the same. But the pang in her chest and coldness she felt almost became overwhelming.

Her eyes settled on his face her gaze hardened as she realised they were both standing there staring at each other. "You should go get that checked." She gestured to his shoulder, which was still dripping blood everywhere."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped.

Her brows raised in confusion, but her eyes didn't waver from their steely gaze. "I don't know what you mean. I thought it was made clear that I was hired by the government to train you."

"Shut the fuck up!" He barked. "I mean why the fuck are you here at all!"

Her eyes widened in realisation. That's what he meant. Why she was here, in this sort of life, in this sort of trade. She suddenly felt a sting in her eyes and panic welled up inside. No. She couldn't cry here. Not in front of him of all people. She'd be damned if she gave him that satisfaction.

She took in a steading breath and willed the tears away, steeling her gaze once again. She regarded him once more before turning on her heel.

"Hey, don't ignore me you bitch!" He shouted behind her.

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "I guess we both fulfilled each other's expectations." She hissed, and disappeared from the spot, leaving Katsuki there with unanswered questions, a hint of curiosity and a bleeding arm that she had caused.

It made him furious.


	3. Chapter 3 - Deadly Nightshade

_Deadly Nightshade_

_Also referred to as Belladonna or The Devil's Cherries. It's scientific name, Atropa Belladonna, means 'Pretty Woman'. The Nightshade originates from Eurasia and is a member of the Solanaceae family along with potatoes, tomatoes, eggplants and peppers._

_It contains Atropine throughout the entire plant, which is used in medical practices to slow the heart rate. Even chewing on a single leaf is enough to lead to a dirt nap and sometimes proves fatal, with only ten of its black cherry-like berries being enough to kill an adult. It causes delirium, hallucinations and disrupts the parasympathetic nervous system, causing paralysis in involuntary muscles such as the lungs and heart. Even just touching a leaf can cause skin irritation._

* * *

The door slammed, and a frustrated snarl escaped him as he flopped onto the bed in his dorm room, the force shoving any air from his lungs.

Katsuki remained there for the next hour, staring at the wall above his desk, where a lone photo hung lazily from a shitty pin he'd shoved half-assed into the wall, not caring at the time about being reprimanded for the damage. The only photo he'd ever owned.

Even after the hour had passed, his heavy breathing refused to settle.

_I guess we both fulfilled each other's expectations._

His jaw clenched so hard he was sure anyone walking by his door would hear the incessant grinding of teeth, but he didn't care. His head was swarming with too many thoughts, too many emotions, he couldn't think straight. His tried to sort them all, tried to separate each emotion into layers. It was impossible.

He had too many questions clouding his vision, swirling through his mind like a monsoon, fighting each other for the top spot on his priority list. What happened to her all those years ago? Where did she go? How did she get involved in this sort of life? One question did come out on top, the million-dollar question.

Was it his fault?

"Hey Baku-"

"FUCK!" He bolted upright, fisting his pillow as tightly as he had grabbed Icy-hot's hair in the sports festival last year, and hauled it across the room. A soft thud, followed by an ooft, and Katsuki's eyes cleared enough to see the shitty hair standing in the doorway, stunned into silence.

"Hey man you okay?" His eyebrows furrowed, and Katsuki just clicked his tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kirishima?" He growled. Whatever it was the dumbass wanted, he was not in the fucking mood.

"He is here because I asked him to be?" A voice drawled from behind the redhead and Katsuki groaned. He was not in the mood to deal with this at all.

Kirishima moved aside, and Katsuki met the tired eyes of Aizawa, who simply waved a hand at him, motioning for him to follow.

The blonde opened his mouth to process, but Aizawa was having none of that, and already began moving away, towards the elevator, Katsuki realised.

With another snarl, he stood from his bed and made his way through the door, following the redhead and their teacher to the elevator.

They arrived in the common room on the ground floor, and Katsuki's eyes settled on all the members of 2A already gathered, watching them make their way over expectantly as if they had all only been waiting on him.

"Alright, now that we are all gathered here." Aizawa droned on, and Katsuki huffed in annoyance, why the fuck was he here? Class was over. But the teacher merely ignored his annoyance and continued, "As you were all made aware today. You will be being trained by the Nightcrawler."

"What's with that anyway!" Kaminari snapped. "Why are we being taught by someone like her? I mean, she kills people for a living."

"I get why you are all opposed to the idea." Aizawa nodded, "But it is important that we keep Asuko in league with us during this time."

Ashido scoffed and rolled her eyes. "How the hell does it matter?"

"As you know, the villains are mobilising. Villain activity has plummeted in the last few months, and the higher-ups believe it is because they are preparing for something big." Aizawa closed his eyes and released a long sigh. Katsuki's brows furrowed, he looked tired, or at least, more tired than usual. "They have been attempting to recruit her into their ranks for the last two years. So it was our job to try and hire her first."

"Why is it so important what side she is on!?" Katsuki barked, wherever this conversation was headed, he wanted it over, he didn't want to talk about her at all. "Who the fuck cares!"

"It matters," Aizawa scowled, "Because I was not exaggerating when I said she put 6 heroes in the hospital four years ago. That was when she was thirteen, and she didn't even use her quirk."

Katsuki paused at this, his eyes widening slightly. Thirteen? That was only a year after she'd disappeared. What the hell did she do?

"If she could do that much damage to six fully trained heroes when she was just thirteen without using her power, the government is terrified to know what she can do now. We didn't just hire her to train you, that was just a cover-up for our real reason. Yes, learning from her is a bonus, but we really hired her to figure out her abilities. Not much is known about her quirks except that she has two of them, one is a teleportation quirk and the other has something to do with shadows. But we know nothing of their strengths and weaknesses or what they allow her to do exactly."

Aizawa's eyes met Katsuki's and the blonde frowned again. "Midoriya and Bakugou." The All For one user glanced at Katsuki in confusion, and he had to fight to keep his own face neutral at being addressed directly. "It seems to me as if the two of you know Asuko personally. May I ask how."

All eyes turned questioning glances to him and Izuku, who gulped and began muttering incoherent sentences before Katsuki clicked his tongue with a 'tch'. "We knew her when we were kids, the fuck does it matter?"

"Do you know any information about her quirks?" Aizawa probed.

Katsuki fell silent, his face morphing into a scowl. Images flashed through his mind, darkness, a deafening roar filled his ears, glowing blue, blood… a scream, then nothing. It was as if she had disappeared from existence.

"No." He snapped. Aizawa gave him a knowing look and Izuku frowned at him. He didn't know why he lied. Maybe he was just selfish, or maybe it was because he was a coward and wanted to keep them locked away where he never had to think about them, which had proved hard this afternoon after her interesting reappearance.

Aizawa continued to stare at him in silence until he eventually cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Well, the board has given you all a task. While training under nightcrawler, you are to gather as much information on her as you can and report back to me. I want you to find out what her abilities are, her weaknesses, and how exactly to take her down if she goes rogue."

Everyone bristled. Tension blanketed the entire room as everyone absorbed just what exactly this would require them to do.

"Well, I guess she is invited to our next lunch outing huh." Mina mumbled, and the entire class glared at her before sighing in unison.

Katsuki huffed. This was just great, not only did he have to deal with seeing her every day, but now he had to physically go out of his way to be around her.

Whatever god existed had definitely had some sort of vendetta against him.


End file.
